As devices, such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs), become ubiquitous devices, peripheral devices, such as external devices and/or accessories that may be used together with the above-stated devices have been variously developed. The peripheral device may operate together with a specific application that is executed in the above-stated device. Thus, the above-stated device is referred to as a host device of peripheral devices such as external devices and/or accessories.
As various peripheral devices have been developed and communication technologies are diversified, service protocols of the peripheral devices may be different from each other. Thus, technology for a service connection between peripheral devices having different service protocols, and/or between a peripheral device and a host device which have different service protocols, is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.